Mistress Nana
by Draco38
Summary: Nana is fed up! How will she turn the table on her master? One Shot.


**M means mature. If you have not read Nana to Kaoru before be prepared for bondage, S&M and sex. If any of this bothers you DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

Thanks to FF member loveinyou for pointing out this archive to me. I have had this N to K story on my deviantart account for a couple of years now.

This story is set after Nana to Kaoru Arashi. I wrote it when that manga was on about chapter 20.

I do not own Nana to Kaoru or its characters.

* * *

Mistress Nana

As Nana left school, she saw Kaoru disappearing down the street in the distance. She had wanted to try and catch him since they had the day off from school tomorrow, but she knew she could not be seen rushing after him. All the other students around would see and know something was up between the two of them.

It was a rule; no one at their school could know about their perverted little secret.

Nana was an S&M slave and Kaoru was her Master. They had 'breathers' where Kaoru would make her dress in bondage clothing or a swim suit and he would tie her up in ropes, take pictures of her and sometimes even spank her with his hand.

She had grown to love his touch and how forceful he could be.

She had been working hard at school and with studying for her entrance exams, she felt she could use a 'breather', but lately it seemed they kept missing each other.

Sighing, she walked as quickly as possible, hoping not to look too suspicious as she rushed. She could see the train still in the station as she arrived, but as she approached the gate it began to pull away.

_Damnit!_ She thought as she looked at the time and then the train schedule. It would be thirty minutes before the next train arrived and who knew where Kaoru would wander off to before she could get to the apartment complex where they lived.

"Chigusa-san?" a beautiful sing-song voice asked from behind her. Turning, she found herself facing Tachibana Mitsuko, the woman that ran the adult store near the train station where Nana and Kaoru got off for home.

"Oh!" Nana exclaimed, bowing politely. "Tachibana-san! How are you today?"

With a smile that could light up the heavens, the woman bowed back. "Very well, thank you! I was returning to the store after picking up some items and just missed the train."

Nana nodded and sighed, "Yes, I was trying to catch this train also, but people at school just kept holding me up, so I got here too late." Looking wistfully down the tracks she said, "I just hope I can get home soon enough to catch…ah…that is…"

With a knowing wink, Tachibana leaned close and whispered, "Maybe schedule a 'breather' with Sugimura-san?"

Nana blushed and nodded while casting her eyes to the ground. Tachibana was one of three people who knew about their secret; the others being Tachibana's S&M master, Sarashina-sensei and Tachi, Kaoru's running partner.

"Hmm…" Tachibana murmured while looking around. "Oh! Would you like some coffee? We can wait for the next train together and talk a bit. My treat!"

Nana nodded and thanked the woman who then headed to a vending machine as Nana took a seat.

Sipping their drinks, they made small talk until finally Tachibana asked the question Nana knew was coming.

"So, how are you and Kaoru-san getting along? Having fun? Any progress?"

Nana blushed even though Tachibana knew things about her that Nana's own mother could never imagine.

Nana shrugged her shoulders and sighed as she held her coffee in her lap. "It's been hard to get together since we came back from the retreat this summer with you and Sarashina-sensei. We both are so busy and we keep missing each other when there _is_ free time. That's why I was hoping to catch that train so I could find out if he was free tomorrow."

"Hmm…so he hasn't confessed more of his feelings for you and vice-versa?" Tachibana asked.

"No, I can't bring myself to do it either. Even when I think he is about to kiss me or say something to me, he always pulls away."

"Nana-san, I think he is afraid for you."

Nana's head shot up to look at the other woman. "Huh? What do you mean afraid _for_ me?"

Tachibana blushed, "Please don't think I'm meddling in your relationship, but I have watched the two of you together. When you're not looking, he gives you looks that could melt any icy heart, but the instant he thinks you're going to look at him he turns away."

Nana smiled slightly and nodded, "The time we borrowed your red leather outfit, I was standing in front of the mirror and briefly saw him behind me. There was so much passion and want in his face I almost turned and pounced on him right then. Suddenly the master was back and he was giving me orders of what to do."

Looking at Tachibana again she said, "But I still don't understand why you say he is afraid _for_ me."

Leaning back Tachibana looked at the blue sky for a minute. "I say that because I think he feels if he tells you his true feelings and you reciprocated, it would hurt your status."

_My status?!_ Nana thought as her mouth fell open. "I…I don't understand!"

The older woman smiled at her. "Nana-san, you are a top level student. You're athletic and one of the most beautiful girls your age I have ever seen. I know you hide the fact you are close at school because it would cause complications, and not just because of the manner of your relationship. Upper level students would look down on you for being with him while lower level students would resent him for being with you. Huh! I bet the other boys would make his life hell if they knew how close the two of you were."

Suddenly looking puzzled, she turned to Nana. "By the way, why are you not being smothered by other boys running after you? You're so beautiful; I'm surprised some talent scout has not tried to snatch you up to do modeling or something."

Nana sniffed. "I could never do anything like that. I don't want to be poked, prodded and put on parade for someone to make money off of."

Nana fell silent before resuming. "The reason other boys don't come around is because as student body vice-president I always had to push them to get jobs done and stay in line with their school projects. They all think I am too forceful. In fact, every time I had to deal with class 2-F, I always went to Kaoru and made him do what I wanted because it was easier than dealing with any of the others. Plus I'm just not interested in anyone but Kaoru, even though we have to keep it secret."

Tachibana stared at Nana for a second and then leaned forward. "Wait a minute, you said as student vice-president you were always ordering Kaoru and the other boys around and forcing them to do things?"

Nana nodded. "Well yes, and the girls too. If I didn't, nothing would ever get done on time."

The older woman clamped her hands over her mouth and laughed uncontrollably for a minute. "Oh dear! Oh my! I think I know what to do! Nana-san? Are you willing to take a chance? If this back-fires it might be bad, but knowing what I know now I don't think it will. What do you say? Have you waited long enough to move this forward? There is risk involved, but you can take things as far as you want to."

Nana thought for a few minutes. She was getting desperate for him to make a move, and, if Tachibana was right, it would never happen if she didn't push him into it.

As the train pulled into the station, she nodded. "Tell me what to do."

Tachibana jumped up and grabbed Nana's hand. "We need to get to the shop. I have something in red in mind for you. You'll need several other items as well."

Giggling like a school girl, the woman towed the teenager after her toward the train.

000

After a quick trip to the shop with Tachibana, Nana hurried home. She was thinking and planning in her head what she and Tachibana had talked about. It was so bold a plan that Nana knew it could destroy everything if it did not work out, but Nana was getting desperate. They were in their final year of high school and she felt if they reached graduation without taking the next step, she might lose him forever. This way though, she could still smooth things over if it went wrong.

As she rushed by a book store, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Stopping, she went back and peeked around the corner of the window. There, digging through the magazines, was Kaoru, his school bag hanging over his shoulder.

_Oh good! He hasn't made it home yet!_ She thought. Overjoyed, she rushed off as he started toward the checkout counter with that month's copy of SM Spiral in his hand.

Reaching her place, she hid away the bag she had been carrying and caught her breath. Thinking for a moment, she checked the fridge to see how much cake was left. _Hmm, just enough for two, _she thought as she put a kettle on for tea.

She hid behind her front door and waited until she heard the elevator open down the hallway. Giving him time to reach his door she opened hers just as he was pulling his keys out.

Stepping out she said, "Oh, Kaoru. Just getting home?"

Twisting his head to one side, he watched her for a moment and nodded. "Hey Nana, yeah I stopped for something on the way home. Is something wrong?"

Nana blushed. He knew what she needed, and she knew what she needed, but they always had to play the game of dancing around the subject first.

"Oh, not really. I was just heating water for some tea when I heard you, and thought I should ask if you would like to have some with me."

Thinking for a minute, Kaoru knew this was just a roundabout way of her asking about their free day tomorrow, but they always played the game anyway.

"Eh, I don't know. I got a lot to do…then there's supper…"

"I've got some of that cake you like so much." Nana looked up at the ceiling, smiling sweetly as she upped her bid.

Kaoru sighed. "You play dirty, Nana. Let me put my stuff away and I'll be over in a minute."

She beamed at him, "Okay, just come on in. I'll be in the kitchen."

She went back inside and closed the door before jumping for joy.

A few minutes, later Kaoru let himself in and called out, "Nana? I'm here!" He changed his shoes and heading towards the kitchen.

"Have seat, I'll be out in a minute." She called back.

Kaoru settled in at the table while wondering how long it would be before she would ask about tomorrow.

Suddenly his eyes bulged as Nana came out of the kitchen. She was wearing a halter top with short shorts and a frilly apron over them.

She was carrying a tray with the tea and cake on it. As she bent over, she did so in such a way that there was no way he could miss her ample cleavage hanging across from him.

Coming around the table, she then leaned over and brushed her breasts against his arm while placing his tea and cake in front of him. She then went to her seat and placed her tea and cake before her.

"Please enjoy!" She told him as she cut her cake with her fork.

Kaoru smirked as he began to eat his cake with his eyes closed, savoring the sweetness as he thought about the little show she had just put on.

As he opened them to take another bite, he heard her moan slightly. Casually glancing her way, he saw she had icing smeared on her lips. She sighed slightly as her tongue came out and swirled around cleaning them off. She then looked at her fork, which was coated with icing, and began to lick it in an up and down motion that made Kaoru clench up.

"All right, what do you want?" He asked as he sat his fork down, desperate to maintain his composure.

She looked at him with big doe eyes as she sucked on her fork. Putting her fork down she asked, "Well…I was just wondering…if you were busy tomorrow?"

Kaoru hung his head and turned his face away from her. For a second a smirk raced across his lips as he held back from breaking into an out and out grin.

Looking back, he now wore a slightly disgusted façade. "Ah, you can be so demanding. What's wrong Nana? Feeling the need for a 'breather'?"

She pouted and looked away from him, knowing it would only entice him more. "I just thought…no…I hoped since we had the day off, we could…maybe spend it together and have one."

Kaoru sighed and started eating his cake again. "Well, I don't have anything planned I can't put off I guess."

She bowed her head and smiled demurely at him, "Thank you, Master."

Kaoru flinched a little, "I told you, you don't have to call me that."

Nana pouted again, "But Master, I want too."

Inside Kaoru was doing flips, but outside he kept his dominant face on. "Oh, alright, for tomorrow, I will allow it."

Nana smiled as they finished their food. After making small talk for a bit Kaoru got up to go.

She walked him to the door, and he started out, she took him by the sleeve.

"Kaoru?" she said quietly. "Please get some rest tonight, you look tired and I don't like it when you look that way." She brushed some hair out of his eyes and ran her fingertips across his cheek.

His eyes went wild for a moment before he regained control, "Eh, yeah, whatever." He replied as he went out the door.

Nana leaned he forehead against the door and blew out her breath. _Oh Tachibana-san!_ She thought _I hope this works!_

Later that night, they both lay in their beds beside the adjoining wall. Nana masturbated while thinking of his hands spanking her. On the other side of the wall, Kaoru was doing the same.

000

Morning came and at 8 am there were two knocks on the wall. Nana almost squealed with anticipation. She knocked back three times which was their signal for him to come to her room. He might have wanted her to come over but she knew her mother was gone for at least a week and it was safer at her place.

She answered the front door to him while still wearing her robe. His eyes roamed over her, making her skin tingle with every second his eyes were on her.

She stopped him and brushed those bangs out of his eyes and looked at his face. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

He sighed, and brushed her hand away. "Eh, you're so fussy sometimes! Yes I did."

Smiling, she nodded and headed for her room. As they got to the door, she held up her hand and went in before him. Kneeling in the center of the floor she bowed low and said, "Welcome to my room, Master."

Kaoru stood looking at her for minute thinking, _This is different! What is she up to?_

Grunting, he strutted in like a feudal lord, looking around as though he were reviewing his domain.

Sitting on her bed, he sighed and said, "I want you in your one-piece swimsuit today. I'll step out while you change."

Before he could get up she said, "Oh! It's in the bathroom, Master. I can just change in there…if it's alright with you."

Kaoru huffed, "Yes that will do, but hurry up." He really didn't care where she changed. In fact, he would much rather watch her change, but he would not push her that far.

She left the room; her heart pounding as she went into the bathroom. She knelt on the floor for a minute, holding back the tears. This was it, she had reached the turning point; she either went back to her room in her swimsuit or went forward with her plan.

She thought about her final talk with Tachibana-san before she left the store the night before.

"_You're going to be scared,"_ Tachibana-san had said. "_This is a big step, Nana, but the rewards are so great for you and him. Remember what I told you and if you need me afterwards, I will be there for you. If things go wrong, I will do everything in my power to help you make them right again, but I am certain it will go the way I predict."_

Taking a deep breath, she dressed in the outfit she brought home the night before.

In Nana's room, Kaoru waited impatiently. _Where the hell is she? What's taking so damn long?_ he thought, wondering if, for once, she had finally changed her mind.

Just as he was about to call to her, she stepped into the doorway.

He was stunned to see her in a red leather outfit with spike heeled, black leather, knee high boots. His eyes climbed her body taking in the lace top thigh high stockings, held up by the garter corset which cupped and pushed up her breasts. Those were fully exposed except for the ever present pasties and a strap that ran across them. She wore leather panties and long black leather gloves that reached to her elbows.

She hung her head and clasped her hands together in front of her in a submissive pose. "Master, I've been a bad girl, please punish me."

His eyes flew open and his breath quickened with the code words for she wanted to be spanked. Staunching a nosebleed, he struggled to regain his composure.

"What is this, Nana? Why do you think _you_ can decide what you want all of a sudden?" He growled.

"Please Master!" She begged, as she bounced slightly. "It's been so long and I've been so bad! Please, _please_ spank me!"

She advanced on him and threw herself into his lap. Crying, she pleaded, "Please Master, PLEASE!"

Kaoru was shocked; he didn't know why she was acting this way. He could think of nothing happening that would cause her to be like this.

Slowly, while she squirmed in his lap, he reached out and placed his hand on her buttock. Rubbing it softly he could feel she had already applied the lotion that would keep her from being bruised by his hand. He squeezed and fondled her, letting the anticipation build up.

He held back a groan as her soft flesh quivered under his touch. _I must be careful, _he thought, _or one day I will lose control, this will all be over and she will hate me forever._

"What do you say, woman?" He asked as he raised his hand over her.

"I'm a bad girl!" She cried.

WHACK!

"What did you say, woman?"

"I'm a bad girl!"

WHACK!

"I can't hear you. Say it again!"

"I'm a bad girl!"

WHACK!

"I still can't hear you!"

"I'M A BAD GIRL!" She screamed as his hand came down again. WHACK!

"I WANT TO BE A BAD GIRL!" She cried as his hand came down again. WHACK!

Kaoru froze, _what did she just say?!_

"I'M GOING TO BE A BAD GIRL NOW!" she cried as she rolled off of his lap onto the floor. He sat stunned as she backed away from him until she came against a chest of drawers across the room. Getting up she reached behind her into the top drawer that was just barely open.

When her hand came out, she had a black leather riding crop in it.

Kaoru's eyes got wider as she came back towards him, flicking the crop from side to side.

"What the hell are you doing, Nana?"

"I told you MASTER! I'm about to be a VERY bad girl!"

Kaoru was suddenly very afraid. He had read of subs that lost it, but it was always a matter of them passing out or having a nervous breakdown and never being able to perform again, this was something totally different.

He stood up as she got to him. _I need to regain control of this!_ He thought in desperation.

"Look I don't know what you are thinking but…"

WHACK! She hit him on the thigh with the crop.

"WHAT THE HELL! FUCK, THAT HURT!"

She stuck the crop under his chin and pushed up. He made a grab for it but she snatched it away and reached out, taking him by the hair on the back of his head. Being at a height advantage, she locked his right arm under her armpit and pulled his hair making him bend backward slightly.

"What am I thinking, you asked, Master? I'm thinking this is what happens when a neglectful master treats his slave wrongly. He should have taken better care of her needs before this or she would not have been pushed to go to these lengths."

She bent down and crushed her lips to his. He wanted to melt in her grasp. He reached out with his free arm to put it around her but she smacked him again with the crop.

"Did I tell you to touch me, dog?"

He blinked at her and shook his head no as she took control of his mouth again. After a few minutes of this, she pulled away and pushed him back from her. Putting the crop under his chin again she commanded, "Now, take off your clothes."

He stared open mouth at her for a second before she popped him on the thigh again, "Do I _need_ to remind you who's giving the orders right now, dog?"

"No Nana…no…I…" he stammered.

Pushing his head up again she snarled, "That's MISTRESS Nana until I tell you otherwise, dog."

As he pealed his clothing off, he nodded and squeaked, "Y-Yes Mistress Nana."

He stood in the middle of the room naked as she walked around him, keeping the crop touching his body at all times.

"Hmm, "she murmured, "I guess working out and running with that bitch Tachi really has helped you."

Kaoru had always been strong in her opinion but now he _looked_ strong. The clothes he wore hid the muscles on his arms and chest. His flat stomach flinched ever so slightly as she slid the riding crop past his manhood.

Stopping in front of him, she reached up and peeled off the nipple cover from her left breast.

Kaoru stared at the pink nub open-mouthed as she demanded, "Suck it. Now."

He slowly placed his mouth on her and began to roll his tongue around on it.

Nana eyes rolled back up into her head as a feeling like she had not known before washed over her. A fire began to burn deep in her belly.

He started to reach up with his left hand to take ahold of her right breast but she stopped him with the crop. "Did I tell you to do that?'

Kaoru gulped, "No Mistress."

She hummed to herself for a moment and then said. "You my remove the cover from that one and kiss it as well."

He slowly pealed the cover off and cupped her with his hand. Placing his mouth on her again he gave it the same treatment as the first.

Nana licked her lips as she quivered and groaned in pleasure. She stopped him and as he stood looking at her with a little drool running down the side of his chin.

"Kneel down and take my panties off."

He had learned quickly not to question her by now. He got down and slowly slid the leather down while letting his fingertips drift down her legs. Her scent slapped him in the face as he could see juices coating her crotch.

She stepped back out of them and sat down on the bed with her butt on the edge.

Still on his knees, Kaoru watched her as she spread her legs.

"Come here dog, and do what dogs do. Lick me till I tell you to stop."

Kaoru almost passed out. Regaining control of himself, he crawled forward and lowered his mouth to her womanhood.

"Ahhhhh!" she cried as he swirled his tongue into her slit.

It didn't take long before she came in his face, grabbing his head and squeezing with her legs as she humped toward him. He came up for air with his mouth glistening from her juice. She leaned down and crushed her mouth to his, tasting her own fluids with his drool.

She then had him stand up. She stood up herself and made him lay on the bed.

Touching him on the side of the face with her crop, she told him no funny business with his hands while she was busy. Then she lowered her mouth to his shaft.

Kaoru wanted to turn inside out. Her hot mouth enclosed him like nothing he had ever felt before. Her tongue rolled around him and tickled places he didn't know could be. It only took a minute or two before he groaned and warned her. "Nana…I'm coming!"

She was willing to forgive him not calling her Mistress this once. Tachibana-san had warned Nana what it would be like, and the choices she had if she went this far. She had decided to go the full route. As he flexed, she went deep and sucked him dry. He was hot and salty in her mouth. His hips shook and quivered as hers had done minutes before, as he spent himself in her.

Raising her head, she saw him running his tongue over his lips while grasping for breath.

She slowly sat up and watched him for a minute while slowly stroking him. As Tachibana-san had predicted, he was already getting hard again.

As he got his senses back, he watched her reach under the side of the bed and pull out a string of small square packets. She tossed them on his chest and told him, "Put one of those on."

He picked them up and started to ask, 'Nana, are you -"

She quickly jabbed her crop under his chin, "What did you say to me, dog?"

Quickly remembering, he said, "Ah Mistress, are you -?"

"Did I or _did I not_ give you an order, dog?' She spat.

Nodding, he hastily tore open the packet and rolled the condom on to his shaft.

Crawling up further on the bed, she straddled him and leaned in to kiss him roughly.

As she pulled slightly away, he suddenly saw not Mistress Nana, but his Nana, the sweet girl he loved so badly. She smiled slightly with half open eyes and whispered in his ear. "Be gentle, after all it is my first time."

Kaoru nodded as they crushed their lips together again.

He reached down and found her entrance. Placing himself in the opening he nodded to her. Slowly she slipped down onto him.

"Ahhhhhh!" she cried as she felt her maidenhood break and a trickle of blood run out. She slid down until he was completely engulfed in her.

They just held each other for a few minutes while he whispered, asking her if she was alright.

Nodding, she rose up and began to move back and forth on him. She took it slow; Tachibana-san had warned her not to do as she had seen in the videos on the internet.

He held his hands up, eyes asking permission to stroke her breasts, she nodded yes. They went on for long minutes, savoring the feeling of something they both had always hoped for but had been afraid to ask for.

Kaoru's chest heaved as sweat pored off of him. He looked up to her as she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Suddenly she cried out and began to ride him harder and faster. Knowing the end was near, he clenched himself trying to hold back waiting on her.

As she threw her head back and started to shudder with her orgasm, he rose up and gripped her to him as he emptied his seed into her. "MISTRESS!" He cried as his world turned inside out.

As they collapsed on the bed together he heard her whisper, "Master!"

000

A couple of hours later they lay holding each other. Blankets were on the floor as well as the red suit Nana had worn. Naked and bare to each other, they slowly kissed and touched, but now with the softness of lovers who knew neither was going anywhere anytime soon.

Kaoru sighed as he lay back with the love of his life on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking, my love?" She asked while he stared at the ceiling.

Sighing again he replied, "I'm wondering how this is going to change things."

Looking up at him she frowned while poking out her bottom lip. "Why should it change anything? We are still going to keep it from the people at school, but that will not have to be for much longer. Tachibana-Sensei will know because I will always go to her for advice and do you really think she could keep a secret like this from Sarashina-sensei?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute, "The only one I'm going to worry about is Tachi. We know she can keep a secret, but she is going to be a little hurt when we insist she cannot participate with us anymore."

"Bah, not a problem." He said.

"Why not?" she asked

"Eh, just introduce her to Mistress Nana and I bet she heads for the hills."

Nana laughed, "I don't know, she is really strong willed. We'll just have to see how that works out as we go along."

"What about our private time though? How is this going to change that?" He asked.

She chuckled, "Silly boy, all this did is open up more options."

"Huh?"

She poked him in his chest, "Master," pointing to herself, "Mistress," and leaning up to kiss him she whispered, "Lovers."

She lay back down. "The only problem we have is to have numbers or something to pull out of a box to know what we're going to do that day!"

Kaoru laughed, "I never thought of it that way! I was so worried we had just thrown our little perverted ways out the window I didn't think of other options!"

Suddenly, his stomach growled.

Looking up at him Nana smiled, "Right now, I think we should get up and get some lunch. We have a busy afternoon ahead of us."

Looking puzzled, he watched as she got up and stood next to the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Busy afternoon? But what do we have to do?" He asked as she bent down and picked something up off the floor.

Smiling she held up the three condoms that were left after the long morning. "Why, Kaoru!" She laughed as she waved them at him. "Waste not, want not! We should use these up before taking our bath together this evening."

He watched her with an open mouth as her beautiful butt disappeared out the bedroom door.

"Wait a minute! Nana! Bath?! What do you mean bath?!"

He jumped and raced after her grinning and laughing.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know how you liked it. And as always please review and favorite.


End file.
